A conventional wrist-worn timepiece (i.e., a watch) may be structured to perform both aesthetically and functionally during a variety of activities. Dress watches, for example, are designed to have a fashionable appearance appropriate for business or social gatherings. Diving watches are designed to be particularly durable and water-resistant in order to withstand the high-pressure environments often encountered by scuba divers. In addition, sport watches are designed to be lightweight and worn by athletes during athletic training or competitions.
The components of a conventional watch generally include a timing element, a case, and a wristband. The timing element is located within the case and primarily functions to display time in either an analog or digital format. The case protects the timing element and often includes a transparent crystal for viewing the time or other information displayed on the timing element. The wristband extends from opposite sides of the case and secures the case and timing element to a wrist of an individual.
Although a majority of watches include a timing element, case, and wristband, modern watch designs include many variations upon these components. For example, the timing element may incorporate mechanical, electrical, or a combination of mechanical and electrical components. In addition to displaying time, the timing element may function as a chronograph, count-down timer, alarm, lap counter, calculator, thermometer, heart-rate monitor, altimeter, or global positioning system device, for example. Materials forming the case may be a polymer or a metal, and the crystal may be formed from a polymer, glass, or sapphire crystal, for example. Furthermore, the wristband may be formed from a metal, a polymer, or leather, and the wristband may have a clasp that secures the watch to the wrist or an open, bracelet-type configuration.